Five Nights at Freddy's
by HowlingJustice
Summary: In this literary adaptation of the hit game, experience the life of Mike Schmidt in a different way. After some backstory, he finds himself the prisoner/player of a "game" orchestrated by a criminal mastermind. Each night, a phone call leads to dialogue which helps him succeed. The only way for him to be set free and get out alive is to survive five nights at Freddy's.


Five Nights at Freddy's

By Joseph Angel

Based on the game by Scott Cawthon

Prologue

The obnoxious repetition of the six o'clock alarm barely managed to restore consciousness at the distance it was coming from. Unlike the clock , its owner was out of place. Already agonized by the revolting reveille, his torture was magnified by the overwhelming stimulation ushered to him when his eyelids peeled back.

"Another day, another hangover," he breathed. Passing out drunk on the couch was well on its way to becoming habitual. Groggy, he forced himself to stand, and with his first step tripped on one of many empty beer cans.

"Damn it!" He growled. Making it to the clock at last, he slapped it silent. From the bedroom, he headed straight to the fridge, and grabbed another can of beer. He opened it up, and sat back down on the couch.

"Breakfast, the most important meal of the day," he sipped.

The television was still on from the previous night, and communicated the early morning news. "The FBI continues to investigate the alarming rise in missing persons," the announcer reported. "New developments still have yet to be made. At this point, the only known detail is the connection between victims being that they were all unemployed at the time of the abduction. With unemployment high, and jobs scarce, the public is speculating that–" Not being payed attention to, the television was turned off, coinciding with the beer being finished.

Forcing himself up again, the man dragged his body to the bathroom for a long shower. When that was over, he clothed his cleansed form in formal attire, then departed his apartment.

One bus ride later, he was in front of a retail store. He went in, and the manager knew right away who he was.

"You're the one I spoke to on the phone the other day, right?" The manager inquired.

"Correct," the man answered.

"Follow me to the back, and we'll start the interview,"

The man was led into the "Employee's Only" area and was invited to take a seat. The two sat down and the interrogation began.

"Let's see here..." The manager rummaged through a folder of job applications, and pulled one out a few seconds later. "Mike Schmidt, right?"

"Correct," Mike answered.

"Well, Mike, in terms of your resume and your application, everything is basically straightforward. I do, however, have one concern. It is, of course, concerning your last job. According to your application, you were terminated from your last job. Is that right?"

"That's right."

"Could you elaborate?"

"I was a victim of double standards."

"Elaborate."

Mike sighed. "Today's society is all about fair treatment, equal treatment, yet the standards of employment dictate that we treat customers as if they were some sort of god. Can you see where I'm going with this? Customers have no standards, and they use that as an excuse to be assholes. Children have been taught the golden rule for ages, right? 'Treat others the way you want to be treated,' 'what goes around comes around,' et cetera. Instead, business is conducted with hypocrisy. Customers act like assholes and no one bats an eye; employees act like assholes and everyone loses their mind. In the name of business, customers are allowed to be assholes, but employees are forbidden. My point is, I firmly believe it is the right of the employee to put a customer in his or her place. I was fired for standing up for my rights."

"Well, with such a passionate, uh– disdain, your choice– choices in employment are quite... incongruous."

"A job is a job is a job. 'Beggars can't be choosers,' right? 'You can't have your cake and eat it too,' right? I may not completely be a people person, but right now my philosophy is whatever pays. I'm desperate."

"You and many others who are unemployed. You have to understand, Mr. Schmidt, that regardless of whether or not they are for better or for worse, rules are rules, and that's how business works. Being a sales associate isn't different from being a waiter. You may not like it, but the unconditional respect toward customers is still a greatly significant expectation. Understand also that employees are the face of a business, and failing to meet the aforementioned expectation is detrimental to business. You do not get the job. You can instead take the time to think things over. I hope your next attempt at employment is successful."

As a formality, the manager extended his hand. It was shook only with a glazed glare. The feeling of failure was much worse than the hangover. Overcome by rigidity, as a robot, Mike left, and did not look back.

When the shock had subsided, it was succeeded by anger and anguish. Mike had a burning urge to scream and weep, but that urge was kept at bay by the desire to not make a spectacle. He was broken, and if he did not get a job soon, would be broke. Still under the influence of failure, he wandered without aim around the city, bumping into a few people along the way. He snapped out of his state when the wind slapped him in the face with a newspaper. After he peeled it off, staring him right in the face was a "HELP WANTED" ad. With his hope restored, he began to read his potential salvation:

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

_ Family pizzeria looking_

_ for security guard to_

_ work the nightshift,_

_ 12 am to 6 am._

_ Monitor cameras, ensure_

_ safety of equipment and_

_ animatronic characters._

_ Not responsible for_

_ injury/dismemberment._

_ $120 a week._

_ To apply call:_

_ 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

With the ad in hand, Mike dashed to the nearest payphone and made the call.

"Thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How may I help you?" The vanilla voice recited.

"I saw your ad in the newspaper. If the position is still available, I'm in!" Mike exclaimed.

"It sure is. In fact, because the position doesn't really require any real experience, expertise, or whatever, you've just now been hired on. Congratulations!"

"I– I don't know what to say!"

"Maybe something will come to mind on the way here. We actually need you to come in right away. Orientation of course."

"It can't wait?"

"I'm afraid not."

The call ended right after Mike was given the address, which he recited while he rushed there. In ecstasy he burst through the front doors, and was greeted by an ominous aroma before his consciousness faded to black.

Chapter 1

The eerie ringing of a phone call awakened Mike from his induced dormancy. He started to transition from lethargic to lucid. The phone rang again as Mike rubbed his eyes. They shifted down when he took his hand away, and he began to comprehend the horror of his situation. Placed around his neck was a shock collar, and around his ankle, an ankle monitor. He looked all over to absorb his surroundings, then fixated on the clock. It read "12 AM." The phone rang yet again, and Mike thrust himself out of the chair he was in to answer it.

"Hello _Mike_," the familiar voice spoke. It was the same guy who Mike spoke to on the phone earlier. Once sounding innocent and nonchalant, his inflections were now diabolical and perverse.

"What's the meaning of all this!?" Mike yelled.

"Don't you get it? You're inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, working the 'night shift.'"

"I'm wearing a shock collar and an ankle monitor!"

"That's because you're my prisoner."

"Prisoner!?"

"I can't have you running off, can I? You are to stay confined to the office. The ankle monitor is to make sure of that, and the shock collar will deliver punishment if you step out."

"Why are you doing this!?"

"It's all part of the 'job,' or should I say _game_?"

"Game!?"

"It's your chance at getting out of here alive."

"How do I win?"

"All you have to do is survive five nights at Freddy's!"

"What!? 'Survive!?'"

"That's right. By day, the animatronics are family friendly furries, but by night, they're criminally insane serial killers!"

"Is this a joke!?"

"No. It's dissociative identity disorder with a touch of psychosis. Even _artificial_ intelligence isn't safe from mental maladies. At the stroke of midnight, those characters begin to believe that you are a metal endo-skeleton without a costume on, and will try to forcefully stuff you in one. Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause discomfort... and death!"

"How do I keep them from killing me!?"

"First, check the cameras to see where they are. Second, close the doors if you find them right outside. It's that easy except for one caveat. You have a limited power supply each night. Everything you do uses up power. Of course the more things that are using power at the same time, the faster the power will drain. Power even goes down if you're just sitting there, albeit slowly."

"Is that all?"

"A few more things. I'd just like you to know that I am pulling the strings from an outside location. I even control the phone, so don't get any silly ideas about calling for help. Your power is limited because it comes from the pizzeria itself, but my power is unlimited because I get it from elsewhere. I switch the power to the pizzeria at night, and back during the day. During the days, the doors will remain closed except for certain circumstances. I have the power to override the power at anytime I want, even at night. You can sleep during the morning, and during the afternoon and evening, television channels will be provided for your viewing pleasure. Each evening your crazy companions will serve you dinner. I hope you like pizza. If you haven't noticed already, the office is equipped with buckets and paper for when you need to answer the call of nature. Good night, and good luck!"

Mike wanted to just further digest the details of the situation he found himself in, but he knew that his life depended on his absolute focus. He looked at the clock; it wasn't even one. He looked at the power level; it read "97%." He looked at the cameras; no one had left the stage. The game had just begun, the night was still young, yet tension couldn't be higher.

The concepts of time measurements were waning, as time itself seemed to be nothing but eternity. For two hours Mike cycled through the cameras with no activity. Freddy Fazbear, his purple bunny buddy, and his yellow chicken chum wearing a "Let's Eat" bib all stood like statues. Just the anticipation of them moving about was no less unnerving as if they were. The sick irony was that seeing them move would be a relief in its own little, twisted way. When one of them had at last moved, Mike screamed. He was horrified, and indeed relieved as well. Then within just a few seconds, the fact that the bunny was gone made him frantic. He closed both doors before beginning to search for the missing murderer. It took just a few more seconds for the sinister sentient to be sighted. Without wasting any more power, the doors went back up. At that time, the power level read "60%."

Another two hours went by as Mike kept his eyes on the roaming rabbit and dormant deviants. The point came where, just as instantaneous as the bunny, the chicken had moved and was nowhere to be seen. It was at that same time that Mike had also lost sight of the lethal leporid. Frantic once again, Mike put the two doors down, ensuring another safe search. Cycling through the cameras in rapid succession, he first found the bad bunny, then noticed the bad bird. He then opened the doors. The time turned to "5 AM" as the power went down to "20%."

Since becoming active, the two refused to be still. Mike was forced to observe the pair parading throughout the establishment. Tension increased as power decreased. The clock provided displayed the hour only. He had no way of knowing exactly how close he was to surviving the first night. In the few hours that the devious duo had been active, by happy chance, neither of them had gotten close to the office. Time went on as the power dropped, making its way down to "10%" and lower. When the power had reached "5%," the foul fowl wandered in dangerous proximity to the office, forcing Mike to close the door. Soon after that, power reached "0%."

The resulting power outage flooded everything in darkness. Mike, scared to death, was about to experience it. After a few silent seconds, a terrifying tune started to play. It was the anthem of death and despair. The music box arrangement of the "Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre" announced the presence of Freddy, whose eyes were flickering. He just stood there with a sinister stare until a miracle happened. The clock had struck six. The menacing melody was replaced by the euphoric euphony of the "Westminster Chimes." Mike, having held his breath, began to take deep breaths. Within minutes, all the characters had returned to their position on the show stage. After barely surviving the first night, Mike wondered how he was going to survive four more nights at Freddy's.

Chapter 2

The clock said "5 AM," but the power level read "5%."

"Please! No! Turn to six! Turn! Turn, turn, turn, turn, turn, TURN!" Mike prayed. He pleaded, and begged, and went unanswered as the power was reduced to nothing.

The blackout summoned Freddy. His flashing headlights were the signal of doom; his jingle was the tune of termination. Step, after step, he drew closer, and closer.

"SSSSSCCCRRRRRRREEEEEE!" Freddy was right in Mike's face.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Mike woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. It was only eight. He looked left and right. The office was more like a prison cell now that both doors were closed. He was protected, but there was no danger yet. He would yet again become vulnerable the second threats arose. Just like how the magic cast for Cinderella vanished at the stroke of Midnight, the security guard's security would cease the second the night shift began. It would be the same routine over, and over, and over, granted he managed to survive the remaining nights.

The clock turned to twelve, the doors went up, and the phone began to ring again. Mike snatched the phone.

"What the hell do you want now!? You're making me use up power faster!" Mike snapped.

"Is that any way to talk to me when I called to help you? Oh, congrats on making it to night two, by the way," The guy made no attempt to hide his contempt.

"You can help me by releasing me, damn it!"

"You'll get released if you win. I'm calling to help you win,"

"What would I do without you?" Mike made no attempt to hide his sarcasm.

"Die, probably. I mean, you barely made it last night. Speaking of which, we should keep this conversation to a minimum since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

"So get on with it!"

"You might want to be checking the cameras while on the phone, just to make sure everyone is in their proper place. Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. He does become more active in the dark, however, so that's another reason not to run out of power. The door lights are also vital to survival. There just so happens to be blind spots in the camera views right outside your door. If you can't find someone, be sure to let there be light. You might only have a few seconds to react. Also, if you thought you only had to worry about three homicidal hooligans, you were gravely mistaken. There are actually four. He hides behind the curtains in Pirate Cove. Be sure to check there from time to time. He's special. He becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."

"Why didn't you tell me these things last night along with everything else!?" Mike screamed.

"Where's the fun in revealing everything at the same time? Besides, be grateful I'm telling you now. Knowing might just be the difference between life, and death, especially when the pirate could come dashing down the hallway at any time. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Good night, and good luck!"

"12AM," "95%," and the violet villain, and the canary-colored culprit were already out and about. Mike knew that from that point on, the key to survival was to be more calm, more conservative, more cautious. Mike started off by alternating between checking the cameras and using the door lights. Once he knew where the two were, he would check Pirate Cove, then let the cameras rest for roughly what he thought to be five minutes, check the blind spots, and repeat the whole process. Like the night before, the wicked wanderers weren't getting close to the office. The night had seemed to be in Mike's favor. He was starting to feel like he really did have everything under control. He was starting to feel genuine relief and relaxation, starting to feel confident and optimistic.

Two hours without incident went by. One of the routine blind spot checks brought to light the presence of the purple perpetrator. Mike screamed, and with the power level reading "70%," initiated the first door closing of the night. A minute later, the barbaric buck went away and the door was reopened. Then proceeding to check cameras, Mike noticed that he lost sight of the beaked beast. Already on edge due to its cottontail counterpart, he went into a frenzy trying to find it. When he started to hear rattling in the kitchen, he knew exactly where it was. Just as he was starting to calm back down, what happened next pushed him over the edge.

"NOOOOOO!" Mike cried as he started to hear singing.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum," echoed throughout the halls.

Mike closed the doors, but realized right after that that was a mistake. After rectification, the power level read "55%."

Kitchen noises could still be heard over the next two hours while the rabid rabbit continued to roam at random. There were a couple more times where it showed up in the blind spot, forcing the door to be closed. The last of these two incidents brought the power level down to "33%," and right after the door was closed, Mike was again pushed over the edge.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mike cried yet again as he started to hallucinate. He saw flashes of Freddy, and his bunny buddy, and the words "It's Me" bounced around in his head.

"5 AM" rolled around, the power level was at "20%," and the kitchen clanking ceased. When "15%" power rolled around, both blind spots were occupied, forcing both doors to be shut. When it dropped down to "10%," they had both left. Just as both doors returned to being open, a certain ghastly encore occurred.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"Don't do 'da dum's!" Mike agonized.

As the kitchen began to again be disturbed, the power level dropped to "5%." Mike saw this and remembered the night before, and the dream he had the following morning. At this time, he lost all poise, but then "5 AM" bloomed into "6 AM," and the sweet song of success, and salvation played. As he was sealed, Mike was confident that he was going to survive three more nights at Freddy's.

Chapter 3

Mike was trying to relax as much as he could. He spent most hours trying to watch television. The problem with late hours, is that most of the channels he was provided were nothing but news. It was by chance that he changed the channel to a certain one. That channel's report relayed his reality.

"The FBI is under even more pressure now that the list of missing persons is one name bigger. Michael Schmidt, 36, is now believed to be the most recent victim of mysterious circumstances. According to his neighbors, he left his apartment a couple days ago and never returned. New information reveals that he had a job interview the very same day he disappeared, but was denied employment. The public is now speculating that–" The channel was changed. Mike knew very well what was going on. He didn't want to think about it too much, and didn't need to hear the television talk about it. He wanted, and needed to escape reality until the next night began.

Like clockwork, the midnight phone call was made. Mike picked up the phone as soon as it started ringing.

"Yes?" Mike asked in an aggressive manner.

"Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long."

"Yeah? Has anyone ever made it out alive?"

"No, but the guy before you set the record by making it to the fourth night. Things start getting real tonight."

"Then why are you calling!?"

"I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, try playing dead! You know, go limp. There's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."

"God damn it!" Mike yelped.

"I know. It's a totally terrible idea!"

"Not that! It's happening _again_!"

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"What's happening again?"

"The 'Dum Dum' chanting!" Mike yelled.

"Oh! You mean the 'Pirate Song.'"

"The what!?"

"It's Foxy's little ditty."

"Foxy?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! The only name you know is Freddy. Foxy is the name of the pirate. The bunny is Bonnie, and the chicken is Chica. Now you know exactly who they are."

"DAMN IT!" Mike screamed.

"I know. I should have remembered to tell you their names sooner."

"No, no, no, no, NO! Not you! I've been checking the cameras while on the phone, and I looked away for just a second and... I had the worst hallucination ever! Right here, in the office, I saw a golden Freddy! I was hearing things too! I looked back at the cameras, and then back in the office, and it stopped!"

"Oh. There's been a handful who have seen Golden Freddy. Some even said that they could feel him stuffing their soul into a suit."

"What the hell is happening to me!? I've been hallucinating since last night!"

"The answer is quite simple. I took the liberty of spiking all the food and drinks with hallucinogens."

"Damn you! Last night you said you were helping me, but really you've been hindering me!"

"It's all part of the game."

"Go to hell!"

"Good night, and good luck!"

By the end of the call, the power was down to "90%" remaining. Chica had been active from the very start of the night. Mike was making sure to stay focused on finding her, but after the call, the thoughts of the hallucinations ate away at him for the hour that followed.

By "2 AM," with "70%" power left, Mike resolved to regain full focus. He silenced his thoughts, and immersed himself into the task at hand. He kept in mind that with the animatronics becoming more animated, he would have to speed up his routine and make other revisions if necessary.

Still, despite being told how hard this night would be, it didn't seem to be any worse at all. Chica was still the only one off stage. At this time, she was disturbing the kitchen.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"Damn 'dums!'" Mike cringed. To him, the song was the most unbearable element of his ordeal. "Seriously, Foxy? Is that really necessary? Why?"

An hour later, Foxy was peeking out of his curtains, and into the camera, with his piercing, golden eyes. To make matters worse, at the time of this discovery, Mike was having hallucinations. The consolation was that Chica had remained the sole roamer, continuing to mess around in the kitchen. However, almost an hour after Foxy made his debut, things started getting real.

"4 AM" was right around the corner, "45%" power left, and at last Bonnie began to wander. At the same time, so did Freddy. All animatronics were now active. Mike became very unnerved. For the first time, he had to worry about everyone. He had to locate everyone. Much like the first night, his search became frantic. Bonnie was spotted, but did not stay in the same spot for much longer. Chica was then spotted. Later, Bonnie was spotted going into the blind spot just in time. The door was shut, with "30%" power left. Kitchen noises started happening right after. They stopped at "5 AM" when Chica showed up in the hallway. Bonnie was still right outside when Chica appeared right outside. Both doors were now shut, with "16%" left. Chica didn't stay long, but Bonnie yet lingered. When the power was down to "10%," he was at last elsewhere. He didn't take long to return, showing up again when the power level read "7%." Once the door was again closed, Freddy let out his creepy laughter. After hearing it, Mike began to wonder whether or not it might just be more agonizing than Foxy's "dum dum"s. At "5%" power left, Chica returned. Again, the room was sealed from both ends.

"Hold out. Hold Out! HOLD OUT!" Mike was praying once the power dropped to "2%."

The instant "0%" appeared, so did "6AM." The third night's uncanny ending was not comforting.

Mike was hoping he could survive two more nights at Freddy's.

Chapter 4

"6 PM" was the hour. It was time for dinner. In light of the revelation he received, Mike was apprehensive about eating. He already made his decision, though. It wasn't a hard choice between having hunger or hallucinations. He knew the former would be more debilitating. A door opened. Chica entered the office with his meal. He took it, and she left. The door closed behind her. Mike recalled his experience a couple evenings ago when he attempted to destroy her. He should have known that it was a futile act. The device around his neck made sure he knew from then on.

The first time the phone rang, Mike ignored it. When it rang again, he gave in and answered the call.

"Go to hell!" He yelled.

"Hey, wow, night 4. I knew you could do it."

"Don't even pretend like you give a damn about me! You've been exacerbating my ordeal this whole time! Confining me solely to this office, providing me with only one meal a day, which happens to be hallucinogenic pizza, and you've made it explicitly clear that this is just a game to you! So just shut up and let me be!"

"All I ever had to tell you were all the rules necessary to understand how to play the game. I didn't have to tell you about Foxy. I could have let you discover him on your own. If I did, 'discovering' could have been him showing up in the office. Even if you did find out about him, would you have known he doesn't wander, he charges straight toward you? That same night I told you that knowing might just make the difference between life and death. The same thing applies to what I'm about to tell you. What if you checked Pirate Cove, and saw that Foxy was gone? You see, by the time you notice he's gone, you barely have enough time to close the door, no time to see where he is. Not knowing where he is, you could just close both doors, and waste valuable power. Instead, you could close the correct door. 'Which one,' you ask? By now you've noticed that Bonnie always appears on the left, and Chica on the right. The other two are like them. Foxy always appears on the left, and Freddy on the right, with one exception. Something about the power outage makes Freddy prefer the left. Freddy is also like Foxy in that he's special. Freddy is stealthy, like a ninja! He's so sneaky, he can bypass the blind spot. He can get right into the office without you seeing, without you knowing. If he's ever right outside, it's best to keep the door closed, especially when checking the cameras. I really am helpful, aren't I? Knowing might just make the difference between life and death. Good night, and good luck."

The call was shorter than the previous one, yet like the previous night, it ended with Mike down to "90%" power left. This unnerved him, but he tried not to let it get to him. He thought that as long as he was careful and still strategic, he could make it.

Kitchen noises were already being made, and were made for an hour. Sometime after "1 AM," they were replaced by something far more disturbing.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"No, no, no! Keep the 'dum dum's to your damn 'dum' self!" Mike fretted.

Soon after, at "77%" power, Bonnie appeared. Later in the hour, when Mike checked Pirate Cove, Foxy was already peeking out. To make matters worse, at the time of this discovery, Freddy performed his disturbing laughter.

"Damn it!" Mike breathed.

In the early part of "2 AM," Bonnie left at last, leaving Mike with "62%" power left.

As "3 AM" became "4 AM," when Mike checked Pirate Cove, he found that Foxy was out from behind his curtains, ready to leave the room. Just like before, this finding coincided with Freddy's evil laughter. By this time, Mike was down to "35%" power left.

Later on, while checking the camera, looking at Bonnie looking at the camera right outside the office, Mike began to hallucinate. Contorted sounds danced around in his head, while the image of Bonnie flickered and twitched right before his eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mike freaked. "He's-He's...WEIRD! IT'S WEIRD! Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" Mike stopped using the camera. A few seconds later he looked back, and the hallucinations continued. He stopped again. He started again. The hallucinations wouldn't end. His only escape was to avoid looking at Bonnie through the camera. When he went checked the other camera right outside the office, Beady-Eyed Freddy was peering straight into the camera.

"No, no, nooooooo!" Mike, at "25%" power, did not hesitate to close the right door. "Too close for comfort!" He went back to the previous camera, and Bonnie was still there, and he was still having the hallucinations.

Power was down to "15%" when not only did it just become "5 AM," but he also noticed that Foxy was no longer in Pirate Cove. He did not hesitate to close the left door. Just for the hell of it, he searched for Foxy on the cameras, and witnessed him zoom down the hallway. At "13%," _BANG_, _BANG_, _BANG_, _BANG_. Knocking on the door knocked the power down to "12%." As soon as Foxy was gone, Bonnie moved closer to the office, into the blind spot, forcing the door to stay shut. At "10%" power, Mike cycled back to the other camera, and Freddy was gone. The right door was raised. He checked back at Pirate Cove, and Foxy wasn't even back behind the curtains. He was already peeking out again. At "5%" power, Bonnie was gone. The left door was opened. Freddy's unnerving laughter occurred.

"Damn it! So close!" Mike despaired when the power reached "0%."

Light turned to darkness. _I'm dead_, Mike thought, _I'm so dead_. He felt dead, and he played dead. Lifeless, he listened to execution's excruciating prelude. Liveliness was restored by the six o'clock chimes.

"Yes!" he sighed in relief. The doors closed, and again tension replaced relief. "I may have won the battle, but the war is not over." All Mike had to do, was survive one more night at Freddy's.

Chapter 5

This was it. This was the final night. The final phone call was made. For the final time, Mike picked up the phone.

"Make it quick!" Mike demanded.

"You did what no one else could do: Make it to the final night. Now do what no else could do: Make it through the final night."

"I'm not screwing around, so stop screwing with me!"

"There's one more thing you need to know about Foxy. You may have noticed he certainly packs a punch. His bangs damage your power level, and the amount incrementally increases each time. The damage starts at one-percent, moves on up to six-percent, then eleven-percent, sixteen-percent, and so on. It's best that at most, Foxy slips out of Pirate Cove once. There's one more thing you need to know about Freddy. He is also like Foxy in that frequently checking him will delay his movements. Check him as much, if not more than Foxy. It's best to try to keep him on the stage. If you ever find him right outside the office, try not to look often after that. You'll keep him there longer if you do."

"Why do you keep helping me?"

"It helps keep things interesting and entertaining."

"I don't doubt that you want me to fail, to die."

"Good luck, and good night."

Like the first night, the call concluded with "97%" power remaining. Kitchen noises were already being made.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"For crying out loud! The night has just begun!" Mike cried. Shortly afterward, he had to endure the hearing of Freddy's maniacal laughter. Barely any time passed after that, and Freddy laughed again. The kitchen noises continued.

"No, no, no!" Mike was unnerved when a couple cameras went out for a moment. One of them was the one for Pirate Cove, another was one right outside the office. When the cameras regained functionality, he checked Pirate Cove. Foxy was already peeking out. It had just turned "1 AM." He checked the other camera, and seeing Bonnie, experienced the same hallucinations he was having the previous night. For a little bit of time, Mike could ignore Bonnie. At "81%" power left, Bonnie moved into the blind spot, and the left side of the office was sealed. It wouldn't have been too big of deal if something else wasn't happening at the same time.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"Go 'da dum' yourself!" Mike yelled.

At "78%," power left, Bonnie left. About a minute or two later, the dreadful reiteration was made.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"If you have to make noise, hum, don't 'dum!'" Mike had more than enough of the redundant lyrics.

At "71%" power, Bonnie was back. Right after the door was shut, the murderous marauder's torment carried on.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"How can that song be sung so much in one night!?" Mike agonized.

It had just turned "2 AM" when Mike checked the other side of the office. There was Chica. When he looked at her, he was having the same exact hallucinations he was having with Bonnie. He checked back on him. At "65%" power, he was gone. Mike opened the door. Freddy projected his bone-chilling laughter. "64%," and now Chica was too close. The right door was closed.

"When one door opens, another one closes!? Is that how it is!?" Mike vociferated.

After a short while, Freddy released his frightful laughter. A short while after that, Mike was hallucinating. "3 AM," "59%," and Chica left. The door was put up. "58%," and now Freddy was right outside. The door was put back down. The reoccurring kitchen sounds said that Chica was now in the kitchen. Soon after, other sounds were made.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"Enough is enough!" Mike whined.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"Come on!" Mike raged.

Freddy left, but Bonnie appeared at "41%" power left, helping to drain it until the power was down to "33%." "4 AM" came around, and at "25%" power left, Bonnie returned. After shutting the door yet again, Mike checked Pirate Cove. Foxy was ready to slip out. At "22%" power left, Chica was again too close. The other door was now closed. Mike checked on Bonnie, and was able to raise the door. Freddy gave his ghastly laughter, and then was right outside. When the power was down to "8%," it had just turned "5 AM." Freddy had not moved. Mike was doing his best to hold out. The power made it's way to "0%."

"Damn it!" he despaired.

Everything was consumed by darkness. Freddy who was on the right, was all of a sudden on the left. His eyes flickered with the light of damnation. His appropriated aria was leading into a repugnant requiem. The end of the end's beginning was marked by pitch blackness. Freddy began to move. _Step_. _Step_. After a couple steps, time had turned over to "6 AM." Mike could not have cut the night any closer. Relieved by success, excited for freedom, he began to cheer. It was over, he was done. Freddy left the office. Mike had to survive no more nights at Freddy's. That's what he thought until the doors again imprisoned him.

"What? Wait a minute," Mike was confused. He began to wail. "Why!? Why!? I survived all five nights!"

Chapter 6

All day Mike was consumed by despair. He was supposed to free. Instead, he was yet trapped. This time, he didn't even receive dinner, or television. He lost all hope. He was deciding whether or not to give himself up to the animatronic antagonists. The time between "6 AM," and "12 AM" felt like an eternity.

Midnight arrived, and the phone rang. Mike answered it in a flash.

"You _lied_ to me! It wasn't enough to imprison and torture me, was it!? You LIED!"

"What did I lie about?"

"Don't play dumb! I survived five nights! I'm supposed to be free!"

"You are free."

"Does it look like I'm free!? The doors shut at the end of the last night. I didn't even get dinner!"

"The doors were programmed to shut at six. The A.I.s of the characters were only modified to feed you during the game."

"The game's not over!"

"It is. You won the game. Your shock collar and ankle monitor were deactivated the moment you did. They were programmed to."

"Why am I still here!?  
>"When I told you that your ticket to freedom was to win the game by surviving five nights, I never said you would be freed right away. The doors were always programmed to still close the first morning after winning the game. From before the game began, your freedom was planned to begin the night following the end of the game. Every single detail of the game comes down to programming. When I said I pull the strings, I simply meant I programmed the technology according to the parameters of the game. You are yet at liberty to leave. The question is will you? Do you depart now, in the middle of the night, with the animatronics in their 'Night Mode,' or do you stay one final night, an extra night, err on the side of caution, play it safe? You know what I think? After making it this far, it would be foolish to gamble your life away."<p>

"I can read between the lines. The game is not over. The first five nights were only mandatory nights. Ironically, so is this one. My choice is nothing but an illusion."

"You'll stay? That's awesome! I have faith in you. After surviving five nights at Freddy's, a sixth night shouldn't be difficult."

"Tonight is logically harder, and I barely survived last night!"

"Good night, good luck, goodbye."

This was the true finale, the endgame. Mike resolved to get through it. He had "95%" power left, and Chica was already active. He didn't mind too much. His new strategy was to use the cameras just to deter Freddy and Foxy, while relying on just the door lights for the others. He was hoping to save power this way. He though it might just make the difference between life and death. At "91%" power left, Chica was already in the blind spot. The clock still said "12 AM," and yet a door already had to be closed. On the bright side, was that Chica was gone when power was down to "90%." At this time, Bonnie became active.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

Mike was trying to ignore the song. Chica was back at "87%," gone at "86%," back at "85%," gone at "84%." The cycle was driving Mike insane.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"1 AM," "76%," and for the first time that night, Bonnie was in the blind spot. He was gone when power was down to "75%." "2 AM," "64%," and Bonnie was back. "63%," and Chica was back. Both doors were now closed. Bonnie was gone at "61%," and Chica at "59%." Some time went by without anything warranting alarm, but there came the point where Mike lost control, and succumbed to his emotions.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"Don't 'dum' at me!" Mike fretted.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum."

"Shut up!" Mike screamed.

At "52%," Bonnie returned. His presence crossed over into "3 AM." At "48%," he departed. It had just turned "4 AM," the power was down to "33%," and Foxy started to peek out. At "20%" power left, Bonnie showed up in the blind spot, and was gone at "18%." At "16%" power left, "5 AM" began. "13%" power was remaining when Bonnie came back. When power was down to "10%," kitchen noises were being made. At "9%" power left, Bonnie went away. Nothing serious happened after that, but power continued to work its way to nothing.

"No! No! No! No! No! Come on!" Mike panicked.

The power went out, but the second it did, the victorious hymn of revelry triumphed throughout the inferno. Much like the previous morning, Mike cheered and paraded around the office. Exhausted, malnourished, dehydrated, he made his way to the main doors. There was a strip of paper taped to one of them. It was a check for "$120.25." Mike wasn't sure what to think. Some money was better than no money, but even the check wasn't normal. The "Memo" line read "1987." What was that supposed to mean? Mike took the bittersweet reward and put it in his pocket. He thrust the doors open, and for the first time in just about six days, he saw the light of day. It was almost blinding. Mike dashed to the nearest payphone and called 911.

Epilogue

"The FBI has just recently made a major breakthrough in the case of the missing persons when Mike Schmidt, the latest of the victims, turned up alive, and gave his account of what was described as 'one, if not _the_, most disturbing ordeal in all of human history. It turns out that the victims, all apparently unaware that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had closed down, were lured to its location by a false ad with the promise of a job. They were then imprisoned in the office, and forced to take part in a horrific and deadly 'game' involving the animatronics to 'win' their freedom. According to what the criminal told Mr. Schmidt, he is the only one who made it out alive. The unidentified suspect is still at large, and now people are calling into question whether or not the suspect they arrested, and convicted years ago in connection with the missing children is innocent. The suspect has not made any claims of innocence, but people are not ruling out the possibility. The question then is, if both these cases were caused by the same suspect, why did they wait so long between incidents? Another question is, are these incidents in some way connected to the 'Bite of '87?' I think the best question to ask right now is, with talk of the pizzeria reopening, was this 'game' an effort to keep the notorious business shut down? We've reached out to those undertaking the effort to reboot the business to hear their say on the matter, but no one has responded. The list of theories, and rumors grow, the controversy continues, and–" The television was turned off.

Ever since "the game," Mike had become a sort of celebrity. He wasn't sure how to handle it. He already got an invitation to appear on a talk show. He was indecisive about accepting it. He wasn't sure what to say, and didn't know where to begin. What he was sure of, was that the sadistic sociopath that orchestrated his ordeal was going to figure out some other way to be entertained. He empathized with the future victims of whatever the man was going to plan. He went to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and opened it. He paused. After a moment of reflection, he poured the beer down the sink.

"All the beer in the world won't help me after what I've been through," He stated as he walked passed the couch, and got into bed to sleep.


End file.
